The ShutIn
by girlpresses
Summary: Fukumitsu Hisoka is a shut-in who is living with her childhood friend. One day her childhood friend finds a flyer stating that Sawada Tsunayoshi will help with any problem someone has. Will Tsuna be able to help Hisoka? Oneshot.


Chapter 1:

A girl was sitting in the corner by the closed window with black binds. Her long black hair was covering her face. She was wearing a nightgown. The room itself was a mess, there was a broken mirror and the bed was also a mess.

"Hisoka, I'll leave your breakfast here," a guy said after knocking on the door. Hisoka picked at an item that was lying next to her, and she threw it at the door.

"Just leave me alone, Atsushi!" Hisoka said, covering her ears with her hands. Her voice was breaking. Atsushi said nothing as he walked downstairs after leaving a tray of food in front of Hisoka's room. He left the house after locking the front door. He was wearing the Namimori High School uniform. Instead of heading to his school he walked to Namimori Middle, holding a flyer in his hand. When he got to the middle school, there was a raven-haired guy there.

"For trespassing, I'll bite you to death," he said, noticing Atsushi. He held up tonfas.

"Hibari Kyoya san, was it?" Atsushi said, he held up the flyer, "This was posted by a person named Reborn." Hibari lowered his tonfas.

"The infant? What's your business here anyways?" Hibari asked.

"To find Tsunayoshi-san," Atsushi said, lowering the flyer.

"Hn. Disturb its peace and I'll bite you to death," Hibari said as Atsushi began to enter the school. It was a still before school hours so there were students scattered in the front.

"Thanks," Atsushi murmured to Hibari before he walked into the school building. He walked into the classroom that Tsuna was currently in. No one paid attention to him even after he walked in and since Atsushi had no clue who was Sawada Tsunayoshi, was, he would have to ask people. 'I'll just take the easy way,' he thought as he slammed a fist to the wall. Due to the room's impact, every single student in the room stared at him.

"I'm looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, is he here?" Atsushi asked.

"I just saw him enter the school with his friends," A student said. At that moment, a brunette entered the classroom with 2 other students. He was talking but stopped once he noticed the classroom's silence.

"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi san?" Atsushi asked? Tsuna took a step back. 'Hiee! Who's he?" Tsuna thought.

"What do you want with Jyuudaime?" A silver-haired guy asked.

"Ahaha ~ an acquaintance of yours Tsuna?" the other student that entered asked Tsuna.

"I just want to talk to him," Atsushi said. 'He doesn't seem like a bad person…" Tsuna thought.

"Fine," Tsuna said.

"Jyuudaime! He probably wants to kill you!" the silver-haired guy said.

"Gokudera-kun, I don't think he's a bad person," Tsuna said. By then, Atsushi was utterly confused. 'Kill?' What is he talked about?" he thought.

"If Jyuudaime says so," Gokudera said.

"Let's talk outside?" Atsushi said unsure of what place would be good to talk at.

"There's no one on the rooftop, Hibari's patrolling after all," the other student said. Atsushi nodded and the 4 began to walk there. As they got there Atsushi turned to Tsuna.

"I believe a person named Reborn put up this flyer," Atsushi showed Tsuna the flyer. Upon it had the words:

_If you have any problems Sawada Tusanyoshi will help you! Just go to his middle school, Namimori Middle. _

Tsuna made a face. 'Reborn!' He thought.

"Ah, I saw the kid putting those up yesterday," Yamamoto said.

"So, care to help, Tsunayoshi-san?" Atsushi aked. 'How can I refuse now that he's already here?' Tsuna thought.

"Then don't refuse, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said kicking Tsuna, who landed on his face. Reborn stood on Tsuna's head.

"An infant!" Atsushi said didn't seem to believe the situation. 'An infant talking fluently. 'Unbelievable,' He thought.

"I'm Tsuna's home tutor, Reborn!" Reborn said. Atsushi nodded.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera said.

"Hey, kid," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Caoissu," Reborn said walking off Tsuna's head, then turning his attention to Atsushi, "He'll accept to help," Tsuna got up with a bruise on his face.

"Reborn! Don't decide that on your own!" Tsuna said.

"So you're not going to help?" Atsushi asked.

"What kind of problem would someone like you have anyways?" Gokudera asked.

"Baseball?" Yamamoto asked, receiving Gokudera's glare.

"You baseball idiot! Who would have baseball problems?" Gokudera snapped.

"My problem's rather unusual," Atsushi said, scratching his head.

"Whatever it is, Tsuna will help," Reborn said.

"Hiee! I never said that!" Tsuna said. 'But what problem would he have? Studies? Love? Or maybe mafia?' But that's impossible, he doesn't seem to be that kind of person,' Tsuna thought.

"You see, my childhood friend lives with me and my mother. She's been living with us for a year or two ever since something happened with her family. No one knows exactly what happened because she refuses to say anything. And ever since she's been living with us, she's never took one step out of her room so basically she's a shut-in," Atsushi said.

"So you want Jyuudaime to help you get out of her room?" Gokudera asked. Atsushi nodded.

"Heh such a simple task, Jyuudaime can do it," Gokudera said.

"Ahaha ~ if its Tsuna then he can do it," Yamamoto said. 'Hiee! I haven't said anything yet and they say I can help get his childhood friend out of her room?" Tsuna thought.

"How old is she?" Reborn asked.

"Same as Tsunayoshi-Kun," You should know her name's Fukumitsu Hisoka," Atsushi said. 'Fukumitsu Hisoka? Isn't she the quiet cold girl? I remember her family moved from Italy to Japan a couple years ago." Tsuna thought.

"So will you help?" Atsushi asked again.

"Of course," Reborn answered before Tsuna opened his mouth to say something.

"Ah. Arigato," Atsushi said, shoving a small piece of paper into Tsuna's hand.

"Go there after school," Atsushi said as Tsuna simply nodded. Atsushi left.

"Jyuudaime! As your right hand man, I'll go with you!" Gokudera said.

"Ahaha~ me too," Yamamoto said. The school bell rang.

"Get to class, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, kicking Tsuna again.

Hisoka finished eating her breakfast and opened the room's door, replacing the tray down on the ground. She closed the door and locked it. Then sneezed. 'Today is not going to be a good day,' she thought as she walked to a cabinet next to the bed and opened a drawer. She pulled out a laptop and its wires. After plugging the wire in, she sat in front on the door, her back leaning against it. She placed the laptop on her lap and opened it, then turned it on.

'Why does he have to always try to get me out of here? I don't want to see most people… Also outside is too bright…' She thought as she clicked on a program. An empty screen appeared, then it was filled with a person.

Hisoka moved the webcam in her laptop a little, making it focus on her. The other person was also using a webcam, had light brown hair and was wearing some sort of uniform.

"Ah. You look messy as always," the person said. Hisoka glared at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hisoka asked softly. The guy laughed.

"I forgot about that but… How long do you intend on hiding in that room?" he asked.

"Gino… Don't ask meaningless questions," Hisoka said quietly.

"You do know that you're just running away from -" Gino was cutoff.

"I know," Hisoka's voice seemed to be breaking again.

"Hisoka - " Before he could finish, she closed the laptop and unplugged the sires. After replacing it where it was in the beginning, she laid down on her bed, falling asleep.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto began to walk towards the address on the piece of paper that Atsushi had given Tsuna. 'Gah, I'm nervous. I don't even want to do this,' Tsuna thought. As they reached the house, Tsuna rang the doorbell. After hearing footsteps, the door flung open, hitting Tsuna. Tsuna fell to a side.

"Huh? Where's Tsunayoshi-san?" Atsushi asked, looking around, obviously not looking down.

"Idiot! How dare you hit Jyuudaime with a door!" Gokudera said as Tsuna got up.

"I'm okay, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said.

"Ah. There you are. Atsushi said, "Come in." He moved aside, letting the three in.

"Hisoka's room is the 2nd door to the left upstairs," Atsushi said, then he added, "Make sure it's the 2nd door on the left. I'll be getting something." He headed into the kitchen.

"Che. we're not idiots," gokudera said walking upstairs, "What's in the other room anyways?" Gokudera was about to open the 1st door on the left.

"Hiee! Gokudera-Kun!" Tsuna ran after him but Gokudera already opened the door.

He froze seeing what was in it. Tsuna finally reached him and saw what was in the room.

"Ahaha~ what's wrong -" Yamamoto too froze at what was in the room. Inside, the walls had painted pink wallpaper with white flowers. The bed was a shade of neon pink with stuffed animals. In the whole entire room, there was around 50 stuffed animals.

"AHH! I told you it's the 2nd door on the left!: Atsushi rushed to the room and closed the door.

"Is that your room?" Yamamoto asked. Atsushi rushed to the room and closed the door.

"Is that your room?" Yamamoto asked. Atsushi turned away, flustered.

"It's not," he said.

"I saw a sign that said" Atsushi's room," Gokudera pointed out.

"It's my sister! She put that sign in there! Atsushi said. 'Lame… They're obvious lies,' Tsuna thought.

"Ahh! Just forget whatever you saw in there!" Atsushi said. Three heads nodded, though none of them believed that it wasn't Atsushi's room. Atsushi walked to the next room ad knocked the door.

"Hisoka, I brought some people here to help you come out of that room," Atsushi said. There was no reply.

"Jyuudaime, you shouldn't waste your time and just blow up the door!" Gokudera said getting out dynamites.

"Hiee! Don't!" Tsuna said quickly.

"I can cut open the door," Yamamoto suggested.

"Don't do that either!" Tsuna said. Inside the room, Hisoka opened her eyes wearily, hearing the noises outside. Then there was a knock. 'Who is it? It doesn't seem to be Atsushi,' she thought as she got up.

"Its Hisoka-san, right? Do you remember me? Its Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said.

'The lame, no good kid… Who wouldn't remember him?' Hisoka thought, yet she said nothing.

"She might be asleep or something," Atsushi said.

"No," Tsuna blurted out. 'Wait… How do I know that?' Tsuna thought.

"Let's break down the door, its easier," Gokudera said.

"Hiee! Don't!" Tsuna said before Gokudera was able to do anything. Inside, Hisoka picked something up and threw it at the door.

"Just leave me alone," Hisoka said.

"Ah. She's awake," Atsushi said.

"Ahaha ~ must of woken up by all the noise," Yamamoto said. Hisoka got off the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"Fukumitsu Hisoka, you have relations with the mafia, don't you?" Reborn asked, appearing. Everyone outside, excluding Yamamoto was shocked. Within the room Hisoka froze.

"Mafia." Atsushi didn't seem so shocked after a moment.

"You're Reborn, aren't you? Vongola's top hitman," Hisoka asked.

That's right," Reborn said. 'She knew Reborn?" Tsuna thought obviously surprised. Hisoka sat down. 'Vongola… I hate them…' she thought.

"Can you people leave?" Hisoka's voice was breaking as if she was crying or something.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused.

"We should leave," Reborn said.

"Can we come again tomorrow?" Tsuna asked Atsushi who had a small smile.

"Sure," he said. After the four left the house, Yamamoto went home and so did Gokudera. As Tsuna opened the door to his house, Lambo ran out.

"Lambo! Tsuna then noticed I-pin chasing him. Fuuta had appeared behind I-pin.

"Welcome home, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta said.

"Mhm. I'm home," Tsuna said.

"Dame-Tsuna, I have something to tell you," Reborn said kicking Tsuna. After Tsuna recovered from the kick, he walked to his room. He took a seat as the door was closed.

"About Fukumitsu Hisoka's past…She lived in Japan. The reason why she returned was because her parents made enemies with people of the Vongola family. 2 years ago…" Reborn trailed off.

Hisoka was crying in the dark room, sitting in front of the door with her back against it. On the other side, Atsushi sat in the same position. 'I hate the Vongola… Loathe them. I still remember what had happened on that day 2 years ago…'

_~ Flashback~_

_A smaller version of Hisoka was outside in the backyard boredly playing in the flowerbed. _

'_No matter how long it would be, I can remember every detail of that day,' came the voice of the current Hisoka. _

"_Hisoka!" Her mother called out. The past Hisoka turned in the direction of wherever her mother was._

"_Hai!" Hisoka said running into the house. She panted once she reached her mother who was upstairs. Her mother moved a bookcase in the room that they were in. Behind it seemed like nothing but a wall. _

"_Wait a little," Her mother said as Hisoka nodded. Her mother placed her hand onto the wall and the wall disappeared showing a door. Next to it was a number pad. Hisoka stared at her mother who typed in 10 digits. The door opened and Hisoka was shoved in it. _

"_Stay there, don't come out until I come back to get you," her mother said. Hisoka nodded, a little confused. The doors closed and she heard her mother moving the bookcase back to where it once was. 'What was happening?' was the question I thought of when I had just entered the room,' Hisoka's current self thought. The past Hisoka looked around the room and began exploring. The room had vivid light and almost seemed like a normal room. There was another door but Hisoka dared not to touch it. Hisoka noticed a TV in a corner and walked to it. She bent down, and pressed a button, unknown t what it would do. Something popped up, it was her mother downstairs in the living room arguing with another stranger. 'Even now I regret pressing the button,' the current Hisoka thought._

_The past Hisoka took a couple steps watching what was happening on the TV. Her mother had seemed angry at the moment. Then Hisoka began to hear more people's voices. _

"_You cannot escape, it's either you give us the secret or you die," the stranger said._

"_I will not say anything. I've already -" Her mother began as the stranger cocked a gun and pointed it at her. _

"_Then die," the stranger said shooting but her mother dodged. Another man attacked her from behind wounding her with a knife. _

"_I already said it, you cannot escape," the 1__st__ intruder said. Hisoka was shivering with fear once she saw the blood on her mother's shirt. The stranger pointed the gun at her mother. _

"_Let's have you enjoy some pain first, shall we?" he said shooting the mother in the left leg. She screamed. _

"_Are you going to tell us now?" the man asked._

"_Never," the mother screamed as another bullet went into her other leg. Hisoka crouched down covering her ears with her tears overflowing her eyes. She was uncontrollably shivering in no other than fear. 3 more gunshots were heard. By then, there was a pool of blood beneath her mother's corpse. Hisoka screamed, and the intruders seemed to have heard it. Footsteps were heard approaching closer and closer to Hisoka's location yet she did not move an inch. The fear within her was overwhelming. Suddenly, the door that Hisoka dared not to go to opened, revealing a teenager around the age of 16. _

"_Things seem pretty bad," he said, noticing what was on the TV screen. He walked to Hisoka and embraced her. _

"_Hisoka-san, your parents may be dead but right now, your life is more important," he said sounding almost like an adult. Hisoka was too scared to say a word. _

"_Ah. I'm Gino," Gino said slipping a piece if paper into Hisoka's pocket. He helped her stand up but Hisoka wobbled even as she was up. The door Hisoka came from was suddenly destroyed. Hisoka's eyes widened as she saw the murderers of her mother. She froze. _

"_Hisoka-san, please run using that door. The pathway leads outside. Find someone who you can trust and stay at their house for a while," Gino said giving Hisoka a push towards the door. He turned back to the strangers and charged with some sort of sharp weapon in his hand. When one of the strangers got a wound, Hisoka's short was stained with blood. Hisoka felt more fear but as if under instinct, she dashed into the door and advanced towards the end of the pathway._

_When she reached outside, she looked frantically for the house of her childhood friend, Atsushi. When she finally spotted his house, she ran to it, immediately ringing the bell almost a thousand times. Her breathing was uneven and she was panting heavily. The door opened revealing a smaller version of Atsushi. _

"_Hisoka-chan?" were the words that Hisoka heard before she fell unconscious in front of his front door. _

_~ End of Flashback~_

Tiny specks of tears were streaming down Hisoka's cheeks. After releasing them, she wiped them on her sleeved. 'I shouldn't cry anymore,' she thought as she stood up, going into the corner and sitting down. 'But I don't want to leave this room. To see the brightness of that day,' she thought. Then her stomach growled. She looked down. 'I'm hungry…'

"Hisoka-chan, can you open the door?" Atsushi's voice was heard from the other side of the way.

"No," came Hisoka's soft, quick reply.

"Please?" he asked. Hisoka stood up and walked to the bathroom connected to the room. That was on the left of Hisoka's room. It turned out to look like a study room that was very bright. The binds of the window were open, allowing the sunlight to enter the room. There was a computer desk that looked like a normal office desk on the left. On the opposite side were the two white couches. In front of them were coffee tables. Also, behind the computer chair was of the color white. Atsushi walked too the computer desk and pulled a drawer, in there was a mouse and a very vivid pick laptop. After taking the two items out, he took a seat on the chair.

He placed it on the desk and opened it. He connected the mouse after turning it on, When it was on, he went to a bookmark and one that was opened, it showed a list of cute stuffed animals. Next to the name, brand, and picture of the stuffed animals were the words, ADD to cart.

Atsushi made a face that basically showed that he was thinking, 'So cute!' or something.

"Atsushi," came his mother's voice from downstairs. Immediately, as if a reflex, he closed the laptop.

"A teacher of Hisoka-chan is here!" his mother continued as Atsushi walked downstairs, saying, "Hai!"

The guy named Gino sat on a computer behind a computer desk. He was toying with a pencil in one hand and the other was resting on his head. The expression that he had upon his face showed that he was deep in thought. The whole room seemed pretty big, even though there wasn't that many stuff there. On the computer desk before him, lay a desktop computer. It was turned on and he had seemed to sign onto some sort of program.

'Fukumitsu Hisoka… When will she be able to grasp the truth of her mother's death? Until she can understand, I can't bring her out of her childhood friend's house and bring her under the protection of my family… Should I wait? Or should I tell her myself?' Gino thought as the pencil seemed to have a small crack in the middle. 'Her father… is still in this world under the protection of that girl…Hisoka doesn't even know of his existence…' The pencil snapped as a window popped up on Gino's computer. Within the window was Reborn. Gino sat up straight.

"Reborn-san? What- How'd you get my username?" Gino asked though not sounding confused.

"Don't underestimate the Vongola. And Fukumitsu Hisoka's case will be taken care of by my student Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? The Vongola 10th? Hmm… And if I refuse to do it?" Gino asked.

"You're in no position to refuse, Gino," Reborn said. Gino laughed.

"It's not like I will anyways," Gino said.

"About the incident…" Reborn began.

"That's confidential, even if you're in the Vongola I won't tell you. And I'll be taking my leave now," Gino said quickly, signing off. He sighed, and got up from his chair.

"Time for work," he murmured and walked out of the room.

Soon, it was the next day. Tsuna had the average morning, waking up late, forgetting to do homework, getting to class late and so on. However, when he entered the classroom there was another teacher.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," one of the teachers said acknowledging the fact that he was there.

"Hie?" Tsuna somehow felt heroic.

"I heard you've taken up a job on helping Fukumitsu Hisoka," the teacher said as Gokudera got up from his seat.

"Sensei, if you -" Before Gokudera was able to finish, Tsuna replied to the teacher's comment.

"H-hai," Tsuna said. 'I hope Gokudera-kun doesn't take out his dynamites," he thought.

"Then please Finish the job by today," the teacher said showing a scary face almost like Reborn. Then Tsuna froze. 'Wait. That's Reborn?' Tsuna thought, 'Did he abduct the teacher and threaten him to not go to school today?' An image of Reborn throwing the teacher into a car. Then in a dark room, Reborn held his gun as the teacher was scared to death. 'Or did he kill the teacher and stuff him in a closet?' An image of Reborn dragging the teacher's corpse appeared. And Reborn threw the corpse into Tsuna's closet.

"Hiee!" Tsuna said all of a sudden.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera was obviously confused. The teacher Reborn was disguising as hit Tsuna.

"I merely asked him to let me take his place at school today," the teacher who was actually Reborn said. 'Somehow I can't believe that,' Tsuna thought.

"Ah. Teacher, we still have a class so we'll continue the conversation another time," the other teacher said. Tsuna felt a stream of relief going through him. 'Thank you Sensei…' he thought but all of a sudden, he received a kick from Reborn teacher.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera ran to where Tsuna had fell. By the time, Gokudera looked back, the Reborn teacher was already gone.

"I'm alright," Tsuna said, standing up.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, get to your seats, class is beginning," the teacher said. The two obeyed, thought Gokudera wanted to stay by Tsuna's side.

A knock was laid upon Hisoka's bedroom door. Hisoka opened her eyes. She was lying down on her messy bed.

"Hisoka.. Can you open the door?" Atsushi's voice was heard. Hisoka sat up but stayed on her bed in silence.

"I know you're awake… Hisoka," he continued. Hisoka's hands went slowly to her ears, covering them. 'I don't want to talk to anyone… why can't he just leave me alone?' she thought as she just stared at whatever was in front of her.

"It's already been around two years ever since you stopped going to school. Yesterday that teacher said, "Didn't you used to have big ideas? Didn't you always want to become famous? Where did those dreams go?"

"Just leave me alone," came Hisoka's quiet voice. She shut her eyes closed. ' I no longer care for such dreams. It no longer interests me. I just want to be left alone, not being disturbed by anyone. Not wanting to know anything about the mafia. I just want to talk when I feel like it… ever since that day… I've lost hope. Seeing that brutal scene right before my eyes was hell. No matter how I try to forget about it, I just can't. It's as if it's engraved into my head…' she thought.

"Hisoka, I'm begging you, just go to school. Leave this isolated room and return to how you used to be. I don't wish for your dreams to be crushed. Even if I don't know what happened that day, take a step forward," Atsushi said. From outside the room, "That's all I have to say." As his footsteps were fading away in the distance, Hisoka slowly opened her eyes. She pulled her knees closer to her and embraced them.

'Since when did he sound so mature? He used to be a child who had a huge fetish for cute stuffed animals and the color pink. I even remember being glomped by him…' Then she got out a quiet laugh at the memory, but soon she had returned back to her previous state. 'I don't know what to do anymore…to stay or to go out… I want to stay but.. Will I regret it?' se released her knees and turned to the drawer that held the laptop.

After taking it out and plugging it in, she turned it on, signing into the same program she used before. 'Huh? Gino isn't on…' she thought taking a look on her buddy list. 'Usually I would go to him for advice… and he would always be there, almost like a guardian angel sent to watch over me or something…' then the only buddy on her buddy list signed on. Immediately a new window popped up with Gino in it.

"Hisoka!" Are you alright?" Gino seemed to be panicking. Hisoka nodded, utterly confused.

'What happened?' she thought.

"Nothing. I just felt like you needed me for something," Gino said, as if reading her mind. He seemed to be more relieved. Then with an optimistic face, "So what did you need?" Hisoka made a face though it was unseen to Gino for her hair had been blocking it.

"Should I follow my dreams or should I run away from the past?" Hisoka murmured obviously uncomfortable of the subject. Gino's optimistic face turned into a neutral one.

"Hisoka… That is not for me to decide. Do you want to do what you want and follow your dreams or… do you want to run away from the past that you've endured for two years and destroy every single dream you once had? I cant choose for you but…" Gino's face turned serious, "Running away is not a choice. Even if you fear it most, face it, conquer it and all shall be well. Even though that day was just a little but too much, there's no chance it won't happen again… think about it, about why you chose to live rather than die on that day. There's nothing I can do for you, but give you advice."

Hisoka stayed quiet. 'Which would be the right choice?" she thought, then she winced at the growing pain in her head.

"You're thinking too much," Gino said it noting her irregular movement, " Get some rest, Hisoka." She nodded silently and shut off her laptop, pulling out its wires. She lay down on her bed, the long bangs slid off her face, revealing it. 'Headaches usually come when something bad is going to happen…' Hisoka thought as she turned on her side, closing her eyes. 'I should go to sleep…' she began to drift off slowly off to sleep.

After school, Tsuna headed towards Atsushi's house again. This time, Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't come with him for they had to do things. Tsuna sighed as he rang the doorbell. 'Why did Reborn want me to persuade her by today?' he thought as Atsushi opened the door.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san… come in,' Atsushi said moving aside, allowing Tsuna to enter the house.

"Hai," Tsuna replied as he entered.

"Can you persuade her by today, there isn't anymore time…" Atsushi said before hearing the phone ring, "Remember it's the 2nd room on the left," Tsuna nodded, heading upstairs. On the 2nd floor, he froze. 'Which room was it?' I think it's the right?' he thought, heading towards the room on the right. As he opened it, the things in the room surprised him. On one side was a whole cabinet full of trophies and on the side opposite to it, lay a small bed with a box of chocolate covered bunnies. However, the thing that Tsuna didn't notice was the hot pink carpeting in the room. Tsuna entered the room, walking to the trophies.

'Wow.. Did he win all this?' Tsuna thought as he suddenly heard a sigh. He turned immediately to the opened door of the room and saw Atsushi with his arms folded.

"Why do you always go into the wrong room?" Atsushi asked, obviously annoyed. He began to drag Tsuna out of the room and to the right one. The once opened door was then slammed shut.

"Sorry," Tsuna said. 'One of the trophies… I'm sure it said Best black belt or something… Gah! Impossible,' Tsuna shook off the thought.

"Hi-" before Atsushi finished, both he and Tsuna heard a thud. Inside the room, Hisoka fell off the bed.

"Are you alright?" Atsushi released Tsuna, looking worried. Hisoka got up, ignoring Atsushi's question.

"Hisoka-san, can we somehow talk?" Tsuna asked. 'If I can't get her out, Reborn will punish me!' Tsuna began shivering at the thought of Reborn's punishment.

"Leave me alone… Even if I'm expelled from school, I no longer care…" Hisoka said. 'I'm not a strong person… If I go out, I think I'll just break… just like the fragile human being that I am' she thought. Tsuna was taken back. 'She's going to be expelled,' he thought, suddenly knocking on the door once again.

"Hisoka-san, you're going to be expelled?" This time Tsuna seemed genuinely worried.

"Yesterday, Hisoka's teacher came by to tell her that it's already been around two years after all," Atsushi said. Hisoka stayed silent, her hidden eyes focused upon the ground before her.

"That's… Hisoka-san, please go to school. Everyone there is possibly waiting for you," Tsuna said.

"I had no friends at that school, why would anyone wait?" Hisoka said. 'That's right… no one would be there…. No one..' small droplets of tears began falling.

"If you don't have any, you can make some! Everyone is nice. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko's brother, Kyoko-chan, they've all helped me in their own way! In the past I may have been a loser but now…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Nice? Don't make me laugh. You aren't me, how would you know that they would be my friends?" Hisoka sat down.

"That may be true but it's because your Hisoka-san that you'll be able to make friends. Look on the brighter side for once!" Tsuna said. Even Atsushi felt touched by his words. Hisoka wiped tears and said no words.

"Hisoka, don't stay cramped up in that room for the rest of your life," Atsushi said. Reborn suddenly appeared landing a kick on Tsuna.

"Oww!" Tsuna said as Reborn got in front of him.

"Dame-Tsuna. There isn't anymore time. Namimori Middle is being attacked. Go do your job as the 10th Vongola Boss," Reborn said.

"Hiee! It's being attacked!" Tsuna rushed out of the door in fear for his friends. 'It's being attacked! That school…' Hisoka thought.

"Fukumitsu Hisoka. It's your last chance. To move or to stay in the past. Think of my student's words and stay firm in it," Reborn said disappearing. 'To move on… or to stay in the past…' The words repeated within Hisoka's mind. Then a racket was heard in the room.

"Have you decided?" Atsushi asked with a broad smile. The door opened, revealing Hisoka in street clothes. She was wearing a plain t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Also a black jacket with it's hood on her head.

"Hai~ I have. Let's go to the school," Hisoka said looking up at Atsushi who was like a head and a half taller than her.

"Your hair.." Atsushi began as they started to leave the house.

"It's grown, I know. You probably cant' see my face anyways," Hisoka said softly, obviously not feeling very good.

"Are you-" Atsushi began.

"I'm fine," Hisoka said, cutting him off. 'My head hurts…' she thought as they left the house. She tightened the hood, and let her eyes only focus on the ground. She was oblivious to the fact that she was shaking. Atsushi stopped her by taking a hold of her right hand. He placed a small (not to mention cute) stuffed animal in her hand.

"Huh?" Hisoka said, obviously confused by his actions.

"A good luck charm, let's go," Atsushi said. Hisoka murmured a thanks and they continued on their way to the school. As they reached it, it seemed deserted. No one was there. 'Huh? I thought…' Hisoka took a couple steps into the school only to be surprised by a shower of confetti being pushed onto her.

"Welcome back, Fukumitsu Hisoka-san!" Hisoka was taken back as she saw a whole class, with huge smiles. Tsuna was there too.

"…." Hisoka had no reaction.

"Ah, No wonder it felt so much like a bluff to get her out," Atsushi said surprised. Tsuna walked to Hisoka.

"This was all Reborn's idea so-"

"You.." Hisoka murmured twitching, "I am going to kill you for surprising me like this!" Hisoka seemed to have a menacing aura.

"Hiee!" Tsuna was nearly frightened to death. Then Hisoka laughed.

"But thank you. I owe you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Hisoka said with a small smile.

"Who said you can use the front of the school to throw a welcoming party? Because of violations, I'll bite you to death," Hibari's voice was heard from the back of the crowd. His tonfas were raised. Reborn suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I planned this," Reborn said. Hibari lowered his tonfas as the classmates scrambled away.

"Hn. I'll forgive it this time. But just this time," Hibari said walking away.

"Who was that?" Hisoka said, confused.

"Hi-" Tsuna began.

"No one, let's go home now, Hisoka," Atsushi said quickly.

"Hai but I want to get a haircut first," Hisoka said. The crowd of students scattered, returning home or wherever they were going. Tsuna headed home.

It was the next morning, about an hour before school was supposed to start. Tsuna was obviously in his comfy bed, snoozing. The doorbell rang and Tsuna's mother went to open it. When it opened, a girl around the same age as Tsuna was revealed.

"Ohayo, Nana-san," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh my, Tsuna's friend?" Nana asked. The girl nodded.

"I'll wake him up," Nana said, going up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

"Hai, arigato," the girl said as Nana went up the stairs, she thought, ' Since when did Tsuna-kun make such a beautiful friend,'

At last, after a couple minutes, Tsuna finally woke up. After getting dressed and doing his morning routine, he headed downstairs to greet the friend.

"Ohayo, Tsunayoshi-kun," the girl said upon seeing Tsuna.

"Ohayo… Wait! Who are you?" Tsuna asked. The girl frowned.

"… Fukumitsu Hisoka, just because I got a haircut you can't recognize me anymore?" Hisoka seemed annoyed. 'I don't remember your face…' Tsuna thought.

"Umm.. Hisoka-san, why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I wanted to fulfill a dream, can you help?" Hisoka asked.

"How?" Tsuna aked. Hisoka smiled.

"Rob a bank with me!" Hisoka stated.

"Hiee! Are you crazy?" Tsuna asked, receiving a kick from Reborn. Leon had already turned into gun. With a dark aura, Reborn said, "Let's go, Dame-Tsuna,"

"Hiee!"

"I was just joking! Let's go to school together!" Hisoka said. 'I'm glad…' Hisoka's thoughts blocked out the words of what was actually happening, "I'm glad I can move on. Glad to be here with everyone. This choice of mines, will I regret it? I've always wondered ever since yesterday. I'm really happy, happy to enjoy school life like this." Tsuna noticed a small tear on Hisoka.

"Are you crying?" Tsuna asked. Hisoka shook her head wiping the tear.

"Nope! I'm happy. Very to be enjoying this school life. Arigato Tsunayoshi-kun!"

End of Oneshot

**It's been soo long since i posted/uploaded any fanfics... Even though i still write them thye're always discontinued or soemthing... And so that's probably why i did a oneshot. Anyways, hope ya review! And thank you for reading if you don't wanna review.**


End file.
